


Consummation

by arby2236



Series: Deckerstar Chronicles [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arby2236/pseuds/arby2236
Summary: How S5E6 really went down.  Pun fully intended.  And yes, four times.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Deckerstar Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182302
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She wasn’t even halfway to the elevator, it struck her. _What the hell are you thinking?_

Trixie was at Dan’s, she was alone with the man – the Devil, whatever – she’d come to love, and …

_“I’ll see you tomorrow”???_

Why had they done this? Every single time they’d gone to the brink, one or the other had pulled back just before stepping off the precipice. 

_And yet she’d do it one more time_ , she thought. She’ll walk to the elevator, press the button, look at him as the doors closed… _One more time._ Yet one more act of self-denial. 

Instead, she turned around.

Chloe had never been able to understand how women reacted to Lucifer the way they did, the way he reduced them to a puddle of easily apparent wanton desire. Dr. Linda’s initial reaction to him had shocked her, as had the ditzy glaze of Olivia, her lieutenant, when she’d first encountered Lucifer after Chloe had shot him. She understood it better after she learned the truth about Lucifer; the ability to draw out a person’s forbidden desires was not merely his special power, but the essence of who he was.

But not for her. Her initial repulsion toward him had gradually faded into acceptance, then friendship, then off-and-on again romance, finally blossoming into love. But not the descent into carnal fascination. 

It wasn’t that she was a prude, either. There’d been a couple of boys in high school, and some fun times in the trailer on the set of _Hot Tub High School_ , including an alcohol-fueled escapade with two of her male co-stars that provided fodder for future fantasies about what might have been. There’d been several flings in college (one even with a girl), and the great expansion of her sexual horizons with Jed.

But the death of her father had sobered her, as had the realization that her mother made Lucifer look like the paradigm of responsibility. Chloe took control of her own life. Marrying Dan was part of that, and in the beginning he proved a sensitive if unimaginative lover. Sex had become perfunctory by the time Trixie was five. Then, of course, there was He Who Must Not Be Named, from whom she’d gained the knowledge that big arms do not a good lover make. She’d put that whole thing, the worst decision of her life – and she struggled to think what might be in second place – so far in the rear view that it wasn’t even a blip on the horizon. 

She did enjoy sex, but she needed to be in control. When sex came, it came on her terms.

Until now.

Lucifer looked at her in a way he’d never done before, the way no man had ever looked at her. His eyes swallowed her, and it was not want she saw, but a primal need. And for the first time, she saw him as he _truly_ was, she saw him as Linda and Olivia and so many other women had. He drew from her a stirring deep inside her that she’d never even known was there.

He thought about her words so long ago. _You don’t do that. You just take whatever you want._

_Yes. Since the beginning of time._

And now, here was the irony, and not of the Alannis Morissette variety: the King of Desire did not know what he wanted.

He and the Detective had come so far. A mild flirtation had been fueled by bemusement at her ability to resist his charms, but then there had been the night she showed up drunk at the penthouse. Lucifer’s concept of sexual consent wasn’t exactly nuanced. In fact, it didn’t exist. Sex and drugs with him went together like hipsters and condescension. 

_You just take whatever you want._

_Yes. Since the beginning of time._

Yet he rejected her advances that night.

After that, there’d been a growing affection, but oh my Dad, did things get complicated. There was the “gift of God” fuss for the both of them, with his attempt to put distance between them resulting in his jaunt to Vegas and return betrothed. He’d had to eventually concede that Dan was right in telling him that it was, what had he called it? Oh, yes, “a supreme dick move.” On the other hand, Lucifer had gone to hell for the Detective three times now, and if that didn’t balance the scales, her attempt to send him there, however misguided, surely did. Good old Dad hadn’t cornered the market on forgiveness.

All that set the stage for tonight, and his doubts washed over him like a winter storm against a Maine shoreline. Not the “yes, and” of Dan’s forlorn foray into improv. No, this was the “yes, but:” Yes, he worshipped her, but was he boyfriend material? Could he be monogamous? Would they get married? Could he see himself sitting on the fine Italian couch, toying with a glass of premium whiskey, while Trixie fawned over her little brother or sister?

But then those thoughts left him like a ghost. She stood there gazing back at him with her soft blue eyes, biting nervously at her lower lip. Her hair was free, falling over her shoulders, perfectly framing her face. Her top hugged the soft swell of her breasts and tapered down to her waist. The jeans accentuated the curve of her hips. 

It wasn’t that, though, it was the look in her eyes. All those times through the eons, with every single Brittany, all he’d seen was the naked carnal urge that he drew from them. This time he saw something different: love. Certainly, he’d seen _something_ like that with Eve, but her love was for someone _she_ wanted him to be. The Detective’s eyes told him that she loved him for what _he_ wanted to be.

In that moment, he knew what he wanted, and he never wanted it so badly in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Their kisses had always been sweet and romantic, but never truly passionate. Not this time. They rushed together and her mouth opened wide to welcome his tongue, her own dancing around it. 

As if on cue, her phone rang. He stared at her as she pulled it out, marveling at his self-restraint; the Old Lucifer would have ripped it from her hand and hurled it off the balcony. Chloe glanced at the screen. Ella, with a new case, no doubt. A victim who would be no more dead in the morning than he was now. Dan could take care of the deets until then. Lucifer smiled approvingly as she tossed it aside pulled him down to her. They kissed wantonly as he effortlessly picked her up and lifted her onto a bar stool.

She hurried off the buttons on his shirt, pausing only to lift her arms so he could pull off her top. A quick reach-around and her bra fell away, and she trembled ever so slightly as he cupped one of her breasts, spreading his fingers and kneading the pert nipple between them.

She managed to yank off his shirt, running her hands over his smooth chest and hard abdomen. Before she could get to his belt, he had her own pants open, and she raised slightly off the stool as he hooked his thumbs at the sides and tugged them off, until her only clothing was a brief pair of white cotton panties. Then they were kissing fervently again, and she returned to his belt, freeing it, unclasping his pants, letting them fall to the floor, unsurprised to find nothing underneath them.

She’d seen him naked before, but never fully erect. He was now, and soft sigh escaped her as her hand closed around his shaft, her fingers barely managing to encircle its girth. “Mmmm, you’re big.” He gave a low groan as she stroked down, then back up again, rubbing her palm over the engorged head.

He pulled away from her, smiling broadly. “Lucifer likes,” he said, as she continued gently stroke him. “And I think I know what the Detective would like.” How could he make her title sound sexy, she thought. But he did.

He kissed her once again, and then his lips moved over to her neck, then just underneath her chin. She lost her grip on his cock as he moved lower, and she exhaled sharply as he took one of her taut nipples in his mouth, gently rolling it between his teeth as his tongue flicked over it. Then the other one, as she hungrily pressed him to her. Lower and lower he went, pausing to dart his tongue into her belly button, and by the time he was kneeling in front of her, she felt the same primal need she’d seen on his face.

But Lucifer apparently had no intention of rushing the satisfaction of that need. Her white panties were dark at the crotch, wet with her juices, and became soaked as he pressed his chin against her mound. He slipped two fingers through the straps on each side, and suddenly ripped them apart and off of her.

He lifted one of her legs and kissed her behind the knee, then gave the same treatment to the other. He drew his tongue languorously up her inner thigh, and she gave a little cry as his breath wafted over her drenched vagina before traveling down the other thigh. Up and down he went, each time pausing a little longer over her pussy, until she could take no more. “Oh, Lucifer,” she moaned, grabbing the back of his head and pulling her to him. 

Her moan deepened as he gripped her hips and held her tight, his tongue darting into her. He lapped at her walls, then withdrew and slid his tongue upward, and a jolt of electricity surged inside her as the tip flicked ever so lightly across her clit. Then down again, back inside her for a short while, back up, over the clit again, a little harder this time…

He could tell that she was losing her mind, but he persisted in teasing her. His hands were no longer still. As his tongue worked around her clit in ever tightening circles, she felt a finger probing against her labia, then another sliding up until it was pressing against her pink hole. And then the tip of his tongue was flicking harder and harder across her clit, his fingers were darting in and out of her pussy and her ass, and she shattered into a million pieces.

He stood up and kissed her again, gently this time, and she could taste herself on his tongue. “So, Detective,” he said with a smile – a devilish one, what else? “Now what do you desire?”

She took his shaft in her hand and pulled it to her opening. “Shut up and fuck me,” she whispered. Then he gave a push forward, and she barely had time to think _oh that’s a big cock_ as he penetrated her, the walls of her vagina spreading grudgingly to accommodate him.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he pulled almost all the way out of her, then gently pushed forward. She was so tight, he thought; if Dad really had put her in his path, he’d made sure to give her the perfect pussy, although he doubted the stuffy old man’s plan had been that detailed. 

“Yes,” she managed as his cock slid in and out of her, her walls gripping his shaft. “It’s just that it’s… it’s so much more than I’m used to.” He gently pushed forward each time, penetrating her with long, slow strokes.

Then he grabbed her by the underside of the knees, spreading her legs wide, and picked up his pace. She pulled him down to her, kissing him hard, feeling the heat spreading inside her as she took him again and again, her nails scratching along his back, drawing blood, her own blood pounding inside, no sounds anymore, and then she exploded.

He waited until her orgasm ebbed, his hard cock still inside her, then looped his arms under her knees and pulled her up to him, cradling her ass. She found his strength incredibly arousing; he was holding her like a doll as he dropped her down onto his dick. She barely had time to gasp, “I’m coming!” before she did.

He carried her to the couch and stretched her out, fisting his cock as he held it inches from her throbbing pussy. She gasped as he rubbed the head against her clit, and then he propped his hands on either side of her head as he thrust all the way into her. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, bucking up against him each time he stroked into her, looking down, entranced by the sight of the dark blur of his thick shaft plunging in and out of her, the sound of his balls slapping against her ass. She grabbed his hips, urging his penetrations, and she could feel the tension building in him, feel his cock growing harder inside her, swelling larger…

He was groaning now, entranced by the sight of this beautiful woman, her hair splayed around her, giving herself to him so completely … “Oh, Lucifer, come inside me!” she begged him, and she arched up against him, holding herself there, his cock buried in her to the hilt. He groaned as he felt her vagina constricting along the length of his shaft. He gave a sharp cry as he released himself, and she was overwhelmed by her own orgasm as she felt his warmth spreading deep in her belly.


	3. Chapter 3

They fell together on the couch, him still inside her, and lay there for a while. Finally, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed and sprawled beside her. It was a while before she stirred. “Well, that certainly was worth waiting for.”

He rolled over next to her and kissed her playfully, smiling broadly. “What was the word? Incredible?”

She smiled up at him. She’d never had more than one orgasm, and this… how many times was it? “It’s never been like that before. It’s like you knew exactly what to do.” The finger in her ass… she’d never thought of anything like that, but that’s what had triggered her first climax.

He smiled wickedly. “Well, Detective, I _am_ the Devil. That’s sort of my jam.”

Her expression turned pensive. _That’s never worked on me before, though,_ she thought. _Why now? Was it her decision to let that happen?_ She’d gotten over her funk about being “a gift.” As Amanadiel had explained, the true gift was that she was able to see him as no one else did. But what if part of that gift was him seeing her as no one else did, of him bringing out what no one else saw in her, what even she hadn’t seen?

Gift horse, thought Chloe.

Besides, two could play that game. She ran her hand over his hip, then into the tangled mass of his pubic hairs, both surprised and delighted to find him semi-erect. “You’re getting… hard.” 

“Dong! Would you like another bout of meaningless sex, Detective?”

She giggled, pushing him down flat on the bed. “I think I know what _you_ desire,” she said with a mischievous grin as she moved down and knelt between his legs.

Chloe was a detective because she liked to figure things out. That skill was particularly useful when it came to oral sex. Her first few attempts at it in high school and on the movie set weren’t anything special, but by the time Jed came along she decided to figure out exactly what he wanted, exactly what he liked. And, like a good detective, that’s exactly what she did. 

And now she was going to figure out what pleased Lucifer. This suited her perfectly. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as he’d just given her, and it also allowed her to maintain control. The thought of placing this powerful creature, this being who had been around since the dawn of time, completely at her mercy thrilled her no end.

His cock lay across his abdomen like a thick snake. Chloe flicked her tongue at the base of his shaft while she dragged her fingernails up its length, and delighted to watch it visibly stiffen. She drew her nails down, then up again, this time lightly palming the head. She felt his legs strain as she closed her hands around him and stroked down, one more time, then another.

He was fully erect by this time. She raised it straight up, then sat up slightly so that her mouth was hovering just above the head. “Hmm, you’ve got such a big, beautiful cock,” she whispered. Had she just said that? So unlike her! So unlike the prim image she displayed to others, and in truth to herself. So unlike the responsible Chloe.

But she liked this Chloe, and she liked Lucifer’s big, beautiful cock. She swirled her tongue around the engorged crown, eliciting a long, low groan from him, then pressed her lips against the side of his shaft and slowly licked down. Up again, then down, then leisurely dragging her tongue from the bottom of the shaft all the way up the underside, flicking the tip of her tongue back and forth across the bulging vein just below the head. She paused, watching him clenching the sheets in his fists, and then she bobbed forward and with a sweet moan took him in her mouth.

At that angle, she couldn’t take more than half of it. She drooled some saliva over the head and let it ooze down, greasing the slide of her hands up and down the shaft, while she sucked on the top, slowly rolling her head from side to side, pressing her tongue against the underside, then swirling it around the crown. She moved her hands down to the base, gently cradling his balls, and he groaned deeply as her lips hurried down the shaft, taking as much of him as she could.

Lucifer knew he was reaching the point of no return. This was what the Silver City would be like if he hadn’t been thrown out of it, he thought. He looked down at Chloe, her hair swishing across his hips, her lips wrapped tightly around his shaft, her eyes gazing up at him as she teased the head, then closing as she swallowed him. He could feel his cock bulging in her warm, sweet mouth…

Chloe had other ideas. He was hard as a brick now, and a part of her wanted to continue this way, wanted him to explode in her mouth, wanted to swallow as much of his salty, sticky cum as she could.

But there was something she wanted even more. She sucked up to the top, pulled him from her, then quickly moved up and straddled him. She reached behind her, taking his dick in her hand and positioning it against her opening, then moaned ecstatically as she slowly rocked back and felt him fill her completely.

Her sucking his cock had done a lot for Lucifer, but she realized it had done a lot for her, too. She was incredibly wet; he slid into her easily. She held him there for a minute, leaning slightly forward, her palms pressed against his chest, shifting back and forth, then from side to side. “Oh, you’re so big and hard and deep,” she murmured as she ever so slowly raised off of him until only the head of his cock was still inside her. And then a long, low moan as she slowly sat back and took all of him again.

And again… and again… Chloe loved being on top – no surprise there – but this was like nothing before. She was rocking up and down more quickly now, no longer giving the delicious wriggle of her hips at the bottom or top of her movements, just straight up and down, her vagina squeezing his shaft, tighter and tighter. She was moaning now as her climax began to build inside her. He gripped her by the waist, just above her hips, gently urging her up and down on him. She looked down on him and saw that the dark passion in his eyes had softened, only love there now. “Oh, Chloe,” he groaned and the sound of her name and the sensation of his long hard cock exploding inside her drove her to ecstasy.


	4. Chapter 4

She collapsed on top of him, and they kissed softly when they’d regained their breath. “Did Lucifer like?” she smiled as she rolled off of him.

The devilish grin was back. “Lucifer liked very much.” He stroked her face, then her hair as it splayed against her shoulder. “How about the Detective?” She pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply as she ran the back of her hand up and down his side. “I like making love with you very much,” she said softly.

They lay together like that for a while, not saying anything. Then he kissed her again, a hint of hunger creeping into it as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. She could feel his staff stiffening against her leg. He’d mentioned his stamina, but this was… incredible? she thought. He pulled back and asked, “And what would you desire now, Detective?” 

She looked up at him, the tip of her tongue flicking lightly over her lower lip, and finally whispered, “I want you in my mouth while you taste me.”

_My descent into slutitude is complete, she thought._

He rolled onto his back, and she stretched out on top of him, licking down his chest and abdomen. By the time she’d reached his cock, he’d grabbed her hips and pulled her onto him so that she was straddling his face. She tensed as she felt his tongue swirl around her labia and then into her vagina, and she grabbed his hard dick and pulled it hungrily into her mouth.

She could take him deeper at this angle, and she made full use of that. His tongue probed inside her, then he pushed her hips up so that he had a clear shot at her clitoris. The tip of his tongue flicked against it, ever so lightly. Her hands were no longer gripping the base of his shaft, they’d slid around to his ass, pulling him up into her, her lips wrapped tightly around his thick cock as she felt the head slide back and forth over her tongue. She gave a muffled cry as his tongue lapped over her clit, and she swallowed him, his cock sliding into her throat as she came.

She pulled him from her mouth and gasped for breath when she finished. He pushed her down on him, and she started to turn around. “No. Like this,” he commanded, and propped her up until she was straddling his waist, her back to him. He held his cock straight up with one hand, and lowered her down onto it with the other, and she gave a long, low moan as he sheathed himself inside her. She reached behind her and placed her hands on his chest, then began squatting up and down on him. 

She looked down and watched his hard cock sliding effortlessly in and out of her. _So_ this _is what Charlotte was raving about_ , Chloe thought. Rightfully so; the angle of penetration was different from any other position she’d experienced.

Her movements picked up the pace, and then he grabbed her by the waist, lifted her, and held her there as he drove his shaft up into her with ever-increasing intensity. 

One mystery that Chloe had easily solved was how to pleasure herself. Firmly in Lucifer’s grasp, her one hand drifted around, over her stomach, and down. Her whole body trembled as her fingers found her clit, first pressing down on it, then massaging it, then rubbing it fiercely as he shoved his cock up into her again and again. “Fuck me … fuck me… I’m gonna come…” she moaned, and then she cried out as she did, her hips jerking furiously as her orgasm overwhelmed her.

She fell to his side as his dick slipped from her, and every part of her knew how this had to end, every part of her _wanted_ it to end this way. She twisted around, kissed him hard, and whispered, “Come in my mouth, I want to taste you.” Chloe moved quickly down on him, cuddled at his side, her head resting on his stomach as her lips slid down the shaft, her hand jerking up and down on it. She sucked furiously on the head, feeling it growing even stiffer and larger inside her, hearing him groaning, sensing his body tensing like a wire…

Lucifer prided himself on his stamina, but her muffled moans as she jerked his cock into her wet, warm mouth removed any choice on his part. His back stiffened, and it was as though he could feel his come surging from his balls and up his shaft.

His cock pulsed once, filling Chloe’s mouth with his warm cream. She gulped it down, stroking furiously on the shaft as it throbbed inside her, thick streams of his semen spurting across her tongue and down her throat. She swallowed every drop.


	5. Chapter 5

The faintest hint of sunlight was coming through the window when Lucifer woke. Chloe was curled against him, her back to him, his arm around her, resting lightly on her stomach. She pressed back further and gave a sweet sigh as she felt his cock slowly stiffening against her ass. She reached behind her and took it in her hand, slowly stroking it.

Lucifer stirred. “Hmm, what a delightful way to wake up, Detective.” He reached around and cupped his hands around her breasts, tweaking the nipples between his fingers. “Very nice,” he said, giving her breasts a gentle squeeze. “I think you’d be up for a sequel to _Hot Tub High School._ ” She turned and they kissed as their hands wandered over each other.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes. “What do you desire now, Detective?”

Her smile turned from warm to passionate. “I’d really like to make love again.”

He leaned down closer to her, his eyes growing darker. “But what do you _truly_ desire?”

She was lost in those eyes. “I want you to take me from behind,” she whispered.

Why had she said that? She didn’t _dislike_ that position; she found men really enjoyed it, so there was that. But there was the control issue again. Being on top allowed her to maintain total control. This… not so much.

But as he sat up, rolled her over onto her knees, and settled behind her, she grew wet with anticipation. This was the ultimate act of surrender to him, and that was exactly what she wanted to do.

Again, Lucifer did not rush things. He pulled her ass up higher, until her body formed a triangle with the bed, then took the large gold pillow that lay on the bed and placed it underneath her stomach. He spread her legs just a little wider, and then he ran his hand ever so gently over her pussy. “Oh yeah,” she murmured as rubbed up toward her clit, her body tensing as he drew down again. Then her fingers were dallying at her entrance, his thumb running up and pressing against her anus. “Please… please,” she urged him, pressing back against him. She was sopping wet by this time, and then his fingers were inside her and his thumb was in her ass and she was gone.

When she came back down, she felt his fat cock plop onto her butt. He drew it back and forth across her cheeks. Suddenly she felt it poke against her pink hole. _Oh no, he’s not going to…_ “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” he teased. She had never done that before, had barely ever given a thought to anal sex, there was no way she could take him in her ass, he was too big…

But yes, she realized, she _was_ thinking about it.

Lucifer moved his cock away, down toward her vagina. “Another time, maybe. Tell me what you want, Chloe.” 

Her name again. She melted, feeling the heat of his cock just inches from her. “Fuck me,” she whispered, trying to push back against him, his strong hands around her waist restraining her. “Please fuck me …”

She gave a sharp cry as he pulled her back toward him, burying his thick cock in her to the hilt. He drew his cock back ever so slowly, until just the tip was barely inside her. “Is this what you want, Chloe?” 

“Yes,” she gasped. She cried out as he penetrated her again, deeper than any man had, deeper than she thought possible. 

“Like this?” He pulled back, but didn’t hesitate this time before ramming his cock all the way into her and holding it there. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her back to him, murmuring in her ear, “Is this how you want me to fuck you, Chloe?”

“Oh please yes, please…” she hissed as he drew out again. Her whole body tensed as his other hand slid around, lightly grasping her throat. Then she was beyond speech, beyond sound, as he drove into her again.

There was no delay now, just what seemed an endless series of thrusts as he tightened his grasp on her hair and let the fingers of hjs other hand wander downward, over her breasts, the nails scraping down her abdomen, finally flicking one finger over her clit, and she never came so hard in her life.

He pushed her down and pressed her face against the bed as she collapsed on the pillow. Her whole body was on fire now, and she was completely at his mercy.

And he showed her none. 

He hadn’t been exactly gentle with her before, but he hadn’t been rough. He was rough now, rougher than any man had ever been with her. “Yes… fuck me, fuck me hard…” she pleaded as he pumped his cock in and out of her. Chloe wasn’t in control, there was no semblance of control. He grabbed her arms by the elbow and held her up off the bed, pulling her back against him each time he penetrated her. She gasped with each thrust, pain giving way to a pleasure she’d never known, never thought possible, pleasure that burned inside her with a growing intensity as she felt his cock swelling inside her…

She climaxed as he pulled her back against him one last time, holding her tight, every inch of his long cock buried deep inside her, and no sooner had her orgasm started to ebb but another overwhelmed her as he began ramming his cock in and out of her, her screams merging with his long, guttural groan as he emptied himself inside her, his come oozing from her and trickling warmly down the inside of her thighs.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was bathed in sunlight when Chloe woke, this time to Lucifer gazing down at her. She hesitated. “Was I snoring?”

He smiled. “Like an Albanian field wench.”

She giggled. “And just how does an Albanian field wench snore?”

“Like you do.”

She slapped his arm playfully, and they fell together, kissing softly. “I am _starving_ ,” she said after a while. “What do you want? Pancakes? An omelet?"

He lay back on the bed. “Anything you want, Detective.”

She rolled over on top of him and sat up. “Lucifer, tell me, what do you truly desire?”

He gazed back up at her. “To have sex with you another four times. Six, actually.”

“Well, Lucifer, if we’re going to have sex again, let alone four or six times, what I’m truly going to desire is a wheelchair, because that’s what I’m going to need.”

He laughed and rolled her over, tickling her. Then he raised on one elbow and smiled down at her, using his other hand to pull the hair away from her face, an act she found both sweet and incredibly erotic. “I love you, Chloe,” he said softly. His eyebrows arched quizzically after a moment. “But… but why are you crying?”

“Shut up,” she whispered, and pulled him down to her, hugging him fiercely. She’d never been so happy in her life.

And neither had he.


End file.
